


Gay smut fan fics, failures?

by lets_remain_secretive



Category: Free!, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, 青春×機関銃 | Aoharu x Kikanjuu | Aoharu x Machinegun
Genre: First Time writing Smut, Gay, Gay Smut, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_remain_secretive/pseuds/lets_remain_secretive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It my first time writing gay smut please don't hate me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay smut fan fics, failures?

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing gay smut and smut in general. I personally don't think it all to good. My friends help choose the ships.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguing at the national meeting of countries Ludwig decides to throw the two idiots in a closet to figure out the difference and start behaving when near each over, the result is not what he expected.

"Frog legs are disgusting, stupid idiot" Arthur yelled towards the Frenchmen, whose hair flowed down to his shoulder, before him. "How dare you, your eyebrows are thicker then your accent"Francis scoffed. 

Ludwig sighed, sick of these two idiots, standing up and grabbing the blondes on the shoulder "if neither of you get along then both of you will be locked in a closet until you do" Ludwig said in a firm voice, his thick German accent coming out as he spoke in English.

Both blondes looked at each other before bickering again. Ludwig puffed, looking towards the Russian, who was looking rather creepy. The German and Russian walked other to the bickering men, grabbing them by torso and dragging them towards the closet, yelling and screaming, before shoving them in spacious closet.

Francis ran quick to the closing door, but was to slow and happened to have said door slammed into his face, groaning Francis banged on the door, screaming for Ivan to open the door and let him out. "They won't open the door unless we get along, you idiot" Arthur mumbled.

"Why don't you curse them or something and make them open the door" Francis growled, turning around to stare at the Brit. 

"Curses don't work like that, you frilly arsehole" Arthur sneered at the Frenchman.

"Maybe that's why the Americans they away your country's precious tea into the ocean because the British tried to curse them" Francis snorted, thinking he was so clever bring the past into this argument.

"You arsehole, tea is delicious like most of British food unlike French food, frog legs and snail, disgusting" Arthur screeched, spitting to the disgust. 

"Frog legs and snails are delicious, much like your lips" Francis hastily yelled back, only moments later realising what he said, a deep blush invading his cheeks.

"um I-I- er um wha-" Arthur looked away, a red blushing dusting his cheeks, he bit his lips as he dared to look towards Francis.

"Why did we stop loving each other" Francis whisper only just loud enough for Arthur to hear before walking over to him and touching his strands of hair. 

Arthur looked towards the ground once again, his blush glowing a darker shade of crimson. " I don't know, maybe it was the fight or something, I don't remember." Arthur paused looking towards the Frenchman before him, "but now I think I still and have always loved you".

Francis grabbed Arthur pulled his in to a tight embrace before pulling away and kiss him passionately on the lips. Surprised, Arthur eyes widen at the kiss before closing and kissing back.

Francis' hand rested on Arthur's butt which slowed crept up as the kiss depend, Francis' hands slid under Arthur's shirt and towards his nipples. Gasping Arthur ended the kiss, his face covered in red ,from the tip of his ear to his neck.

Francis began to move his lips across his lovers skin ,ending at the top of his shirt. Arthur closed his eyes lifting his arms in the air and allowing his shirt to be pulled from his body, shivers ran down his spine as the cold air came in touch with his now bare torso. Francis started to rake his lip against Arthur's skin once again, sucking on his collar bone, leaving hickeys along the way.

"Fr-Francis" Arthur moan, his pants tighten around his pelvis. Francis smirked, grabbing the other by the chin and asking him what he wanted.

"Please touch down there Francis" came Arthur's reply, which earned him a chuckle from the Frenchman. "With pleasure" Francis whispered into Arthur's ear. 

Pulling down both Arthur's and his own pants and boxers ,Francis grabbed theirs cock and slowly pumping both dick in time. Moaning at the pleasure that eased from the erect penises as Francis moved his hand faster up and down the cocks, pumping them. Arthur leaned forward kissing Francis again, fighting for dominance with their tongues.

More moans came from the two males as Francis pumped harder and faster, the closer they came to coming. Entire bliss filled the with ecstasy as they came over each other, huffing and puffing as the came down from their high.

The door opened moments later, Ludwig's eyes wide after seeing the two men covered in come and blushing. "Th-that's not what I meant by getting along" he yelled towards them. Feliciano walked over to the door to see what was going on, only to have his eyes covered by the German by the door.

Arthur looked towards the ground, his blush was not going to go for awhile, picking up his boxers and pants and walking out of the closet and out of the meeting room, fleeing to his room. Ludwig sighed, telling Francis to put pants on and to go after Arthur before dragging feli to his chair rubbing his temple.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you like and give me ships beside the ones up the top and pester me to update ( I am a lazy shit okay)


End file.
